


Stranger

by Bird of Prey (lilbabybirdie)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Attempted Abortion, F/M, Namimori - Freeform, Non-Consensual Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbabybirdie/pseuds/Bird%20of%20Prey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Namimori has claimed you, your life is no longer your own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the tumblr prompt here: http://katekyo-hitman-aus.tumblr.com/post/121469243517/gothic-horror-namimori-au  
> Doesn't actually follow the prompt, because I read a little of it, got really inspired and wrote it all down, then read the rest of the prompt and realized that what I had in mind didn't work. :/ Still, I'm pretty fond of my idea, so I thought I'd post it anyway.  
> Also I'm a little worried about the Warnings tag. There's no explicit rape in this, but there is some skeeviness happening. If you're worried about being triggered, you can check the end notes for a more detailed warning.

Namimori had been patient with Nana.

She was a first-generation citizen of the town. Her parents had arrived during vacation one summer and eventually died there, leaving little Nana in the care of the local orphanage. She’d tried to run away to relatives out of town many times, but Namimori was forgiving. She was new blood. She would adjust.

Nana eventually stopped trying to leave. She stopped writing letters about all the gruesome things she’d seen, and started writing about the weather, the restaurant down the street, the latest book she’d read. She laughed off her previous ravings as a phase, a teenage fascination with gothic literature and nothing more. Her relatives had nothing to worry about. She liked Namimori.

Nana’s relatives visited, wanting to be sure she was all right, and she did seem happy now that she’d settled in. Perhaps she’d grown to appreciate the town more, now that she’d moved past the tragedy of her parents’ death there. She was certainly eager to return, whenever she visited them. She never stayed longer than a week. Nana was careful to keep any visits brief, and took pains to keep her home from seeming too pleasant, lest her relatives decide to stay longer. Namimori didn’t mind. She was the one it wanted. She was the one it had.

One day a man from out of town came passing through. Namimori wasn’t interested, but Nana was. He charmed her at her work, and when she got off he took her out to a nearby sushi place. They exchanged phone numbers, and when he left he kissed her goodbye and promised to call. Nana walked on air for the rest of the week. That was when Namimori had begun to take notice.

The man visited many times afterwards. His name was Iemitsu, and he told Nana that he was a construction worker. Nana hung onto his every word, and Namimori was eager for a new addition. It knew its investment would pay off. It was only a matter of time.

When Iemitsu proposed, Nana agreed on two conditions: she’d continue to live in Namimori, and she’d continue to live on her own. Namimori approved of the first, and was indifferent to the second. Iemitsu was not important. Namimori was waiting for more of Nana’s blood. It was only a matter of time.

If Nana felt the town’s laser focus during each of Iemitsu’s visits, she didn’t show it. She welcomed her husband with feasts and kisses and a plethora of ‘I missed you’s, but then rushed him out the door before a week was up. Not without first extracting a promise to visit again soon, though.

Three years into the Sawada’s marriage, Namimori became impatient. Nana had been careful, very careful, and Iemitsu had remained steadfast and loving despite that. They could conceivably continue along the same lines for a lifetime. It was time for drastic measures.

When Nana cooked a feast for Iemitsu’s next visit, something extra was in the food. Something her human senses could not detect. One moment, she and her husband were sitting down to eat, and the next she was waking up beside him, the previous night a blank. Iemitsu laughed it off, saying they’d probably overindulged in the wine, but Nana knew Namimori. She was familiar with its tricks. She pushed her husband out even faster than usual, and waited on bated breath for disaster to strike. Every call, she was on the lookout for something wrong, something off with Iemitsu. But life continued as usual for her, and she could detect no change with him. As the weeks went by, she started to relax.

Then her period didn’t come.

At first she tried to convince herself it was just stress. She’d been worrying too much about Iemitsu and it had thrown her cycle off. But when she missed the next one as well, Nana went to the local pharmacy and purchased a pregnancy test. She administered it with dread sitting low in her gut, and the result was what she both feared and knew to be inevitable. She stayed in her bedroom the rest of the day, wild eyed and shaking. She did not tell Iemitsu.

The next day, Nana left town. Namimori watched suspiciously as her train left the station, but it knew its tendrils spread far beyond the town borders. Nana knew that as well. By sundown, she had returned.

She hurried into her darkened house, alight with manic energy, and dumped her new purchases on the counter. In the harsh light of the bathroom, she read the instructions twice, before struggling with the pill bottle. Her hands shook so hard that it took several tries to remove the cap. She kept looking about anxiously, aware of the risk she was taking, but Namimori was still. The instructions said to always have someone nearby in case something went wrong, but Nana wasn’t willing to take that chance. Not with the people in this town. Not when Namimori could have infected any one of them.

As she waited for the pills to dissolve under her tongue, Nana triple checked the locks. She read the instructions again, and ignored the phone as it rang off the hook. She closed all the curtains, and plugged her ears when things began scratching on the walls and hammering at the door. She shuddered and shook as the pills began to take effect.

Her blood oozes down the drain and into Namimori.

The next morning, Nana washed the sweat and blood from herself, before stepping outside, sharply aware of what she’d done. The sky was bright. Her neighbors greeted her cheerfully. There were no marks on the outside of her house. It was like nothing had changed. Nana couldn’t believe her luck.

Seven months later, she found a baby on her doorstep. He had Iemitsu’s hair and her eyes. Nana broke down and cried. There was no escape. Not for her, not for her family.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Namimori forces a married couple who love each other to have sex and they don't remember afterwards. They probably would have been completely fine with sex if Nana wasn't trying to avoid getting pregnant. As it is, it's the start of another traumatic chain of events for Nana. If you guys have a good way for me to tag this, please tell me.
> 
> There may be later chapters of this about Tsuna dealing with his living situation, but I can't say for sure. The only concrete ideas I had writing this were that being trapped in a town was terrifying, and being forced to have a kid was even more terrifying. If you guys have some good Eldritch Namimori ideas, let me know! I'd love to hear them :)


End file.
